Listen
by InsaneCrazyWitch
Summary: Voldemort has a great plan to get rid of his enemy and he is eager to let his most faithful servant know about it. She, however, pays no attention.


'_**Someone straddling the other while they're trying to read and slowly getting them to put the book away'**_

I found this prompt on tumblr, I believe, a month ago and I immediately thought of a fun story for my OTP:3

Hope you'll enjoy x

* * *

,, And then, when he's dead at my feet, I'll make one of his pathetic friends carry him back to Hogwarts and show everyone that the 'great' Harry Potter is dead!'' Voldemort exclaimed happily to his most faithful servant who was sitting on a couch opposite the desk he was sitting at. It remained silent for a few seconds, Voldemort was surprised. He heard no praising nor any general response from her. ,, Doesn't that sound like a great plan for killing Potter?'' He tried.

Still, no response. Voldemort, tired from his great plan not being praised, looked up from the piece of paper on which he had written his 'master plan' and saw his right hand wasn't paying attention whatsoever. Instead, she was reading a book titled: _'203 ways to use inanimate objects for torture'_.

,, Bella?''

A soft yes came from the woman, but she didn't look up or gave any sign of listening.

,, Put away that book and listen to me.''

Again, no response came, so Voldemort decided to get up from his chair and stand in front of the woman. She noticed this and looked up into those eyes that caused most witches and wizards nightmares. She, however, seemed not to be afraid.

,, You haven't heard a single word of what I said, have you, Bella?''

,, No…was it about killing Potter?''

Voldemort frowned. ,, You say that like I talk of nothing else.''

,, Well, you don't.'' Bellatrix concluded and turned to her book again.

,, You might have more right than the others, but I am still your master and you shall not talk to me in such way!''

Talking, once again, made no effort in making the woman listen to him.

,, Bella?''

…

,, Bellatrix?''

…

,, Answer me!'' He ordered loudly, but it made no impression on the woman whatsoever.

_,, How dare she?!'' _Voldemort thought. ,, _How dare she find that book more interesting than me?! I'm the Dark Lord, I have made the bravest of men cower, I shall not be defeated by a book!''_

He, deciding simply asking her to listen was of no use, reached for the book and got a hold of it. Then, he pulled it, but the woman's grasp was too strong. He tried again, but still nothing happened.

He decided to let the book go and instead focus on the woman again. He waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention away from the page, but nothing happened.

,, Listen, if you do not put that book away right not and start listening to my plan, I'm forbidding you to torture for a month.''

…

,, Two months?''

…

,, No torture for an entire year then, you brought it on yourself.''

…

_,, Damn, this didn't seem to work either! What does she hate more than not being able to torture…or rather, who?''_

Convinced he would succeed in getting her to listen to him now, he said:

,, Well the, I guess you leave me no other choice but to tell my plan to Snape.''

He was sure he had got her now, she loathed Snape, hated him. He remembered once when he chose him to go on a mission over her. Lucius is still bugging him over his broken possessions.

But he seemed to be wrong again.

,, And while I'm at it, I think I will make him my right hand instead, seeing you do not obey me.''

…

What was he to do then?! Beg her? He would most definitely not do that. She is a servant, he is the Dark Lord, begging was no choice for him. But after 10 minutes or so, begging sounded rather appealing.

,, Okay, you won, Bella. This is what you wanted all along, isn't it? Making me beg. Well, you have done it, please put down that book and listen to me. Happy now?''

Bellatrix's lips curled into a victorious smirk, but she did not stop reading just yet.

Voldemort was astounded. He had asked her politely, ordered her, threatened her twice and even begged her and she still wouldn't listen?!

_,, There is only one way left. I didn't want to use it, but I have no other choice.''_

He sighed and seated himself next to her on the couch. He then turned sideways to her and grabbed her face with both if his hands. Quickly, he brought his face to hers and kissed her on the lips.

He heard the book falling out of Bellatrix's hands, a sign his idea had worked. But , for a reason unknown to him, he didn't stop kissing het just yet. Actually he found it quite enjoyable.

But, a few seconds later, he realised it lasted a bit too long for it to be just an idea to get her to obey him. He let go of her and sat straight back on the couch.

,, Well, I guess that work-''

But he was stopped midsentence by Bellatrix suddenly kissing him.

He was astounded once again, his _servant _kissing him?! He should get mad, he should push her away, punish her. But he didn't, instead he started to kiss her back. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed it.

* * *

So, I finally updated! I'm so sorry for my long hiatus, it's been bloody three months since my last story! And even six months since my ongoing Death Eater truth or dare story. School got in the way, as well as personal issues, but I promise to upload more. It's going to be hard sometimes, because I'm not quickly satisfied with my stories, so I will rewrite everything at least twice. And it's my exam year, so lord help me.


End file.
